


Companion

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Go to Heaven for the climate, Hell for the company.” (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "acceptance" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2008.

Ruby stayed with Dean as long as she could. His first weeks in Hell she wrapped her consciousness around his, like a mother comforting a child. Ruby whispered Sam's name to him when the river Lethe threatened to drown his memories. She protected him against those he’d condemned here. Ruby was at his side when they heard that Sam, against all odds, won his war with Hell. They were both so proud. Many years later, Sam passed on from one world to the next. That was the day Dean let the blackness of Hell take his eyes. And Ruby wept.


End file.
